


Another way for it to go...

by FallenRozen



Series: The Kit's Tanuki [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Another way for chapter four to go, Blood and Gore, Cutting open of a human, Dark Naruto, F/M, Have to read Kit and Tanuki to understand, Torture of sorts, fem naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRozen/pseuds/FallenRozen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the original version of Chapter 4 on Fanfiction.net, I was told by multiple people that it wouldn't go well with the story, and that it was too dark. Here is the 'dark' part and i have to agree they were right.</p><p>If I went with my original plot, the ending to the story would have been a lot darker than originally. I had planned for all the rookie nine and their children to die, one by one.</p><p>So here is that very dark chapter with a torture scene added. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another way for it to go...

Tenten ran right after the kids.

Even ignoring the fact that she could get in trouble for leaving her genie team alone in the middle of a non-ally village.

The minute she saw that girl Tenten knew she was right and decided to confront the girl. Before they left Konoha, Tsunade-sama had informed them that only children of jinchuuriki inherited certain traits of the bijuu. The girl had the classic whisker marks that Naruto had and had the same violent-blue eyes, that comparable to a spring sunflower or any other flower of that color.

It wasn't exactly impossible to imagined Naruto with a kid. She was a very like able and attractive person, and she did seem close to certain guys...

The thing that worried her was the boy right next to the girl. Anyone that saw him, could clearly see that was Gaara's child. Probably Haku, by the looks of it. He had the same facial structure and eyes as the Kage, but the dark circles around the eyes were different. The ones around Gaara were starting to fade and it was oblivious he din't sleep a lot, while the one around this child was were pronounced and looked more wild look.

But the question that worried Tenten the most was why Haku _also_ looked like Naruto. They had the same rare golden blonde hair, paleish tan skin, and a clear love for pranking. But Naruto couldn't have had children with Gaara, could she?

No matter how much she tried, Tenten would always remember Gaara as an insane sand-using monster that almost killed Lee. Who would reproduce with that?

Tenten shook the thoughts out her head and once again followed the -not that she knew- twins. She quickly ducked behind an gigantic rock that was shaped like a grim-like dog. Strangely enough a werewolf shaped rock and a male deer one was right next to it.

The children were starting to get tried of running and decided to sit on a rock twice their size. They were panting and one of the paint bombs went off in the Haku's pockets.

Haku grimaced "Kaa-chan just bought me this new pair of pants." He whined.

Naruto's daughter sighed and smiled "Don't worry Haku nii-san, I'll fix it when we get back to the house."

Tenten would have aww at the sweet scene until her brain caught up with what the girl said.

Tenten gasped and was about to back away when a slender hand landing on her shoulder.

Quickly she turned around and less than a second later, everything went black.

XXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten awoke to a blank room. When she tried to move, she found out all of her body was bound to a wall and her clothes that normally had weapons sealed everywhere, even in her bra and panties, were gone. In replacement was a long baggy shirt. It would have been completely dark if not for the one torch in the doorway.

After her eyes readjusted to the light, she saw things for torture. Stuff like whips, chains, ropes, and other things like that.

Tenten wasn't so confident she would survive this. Though she wondered who was the person who kidnapped her. Maybe it was Twin's guard and he thought she was going to attack them.

Tenten sighed, the only person responsible for this was herself. Of course the children of a Kage would have a guard. Back when Konohamaru was smaller he always had a guard with him, even when he was with the idiot tutor of his or Naruto.

A sound made it's way to Tenten's ears.

"Little meinu" the voice said. From what Tenten could see, it was a female, most likely an adult. Sandals were heard scraping across the floor.

A pale blonde woman walked in front of her. She wore mostly black and had long claws. The woman's grin fell "A little birdie told me you tried to hurt my little niece and nephew." Well the confirmed who the small girl was. She was most likely Kimiko, Haku's twin.

"I-I wasn't trying to harm-" Smack! The blonde slapped Tenten with her long claws, making Tenten bleed.

The woman growled " I hate **LIARS!"**

The pale female took a breath and seemed to calm down "For the next few weeks, you're going to be in here so you better get used to it."

She walked closer to Tenten, making the jonin shake a little "You better me happy I offered to do it. My husband was originally going to do it until I agreed. He was going to break every bone and then set you on fire, _while_ you still alive."

Tenten paled, if her husband was going to do that, what would she do?

The blonde backed away and grabbed a rather thick whip "Just because i'm not going to do that doesn't mean I'll any nicer."

Tenten whimpered and the screams began.

XXXXXMEOWXXXXXX

Yugito grabbed a cloth and tied it around Tenten's mouth. The little bitch had been screaming ever since Yugito had spoke to her.

When she admitted to tie it, the buzu had tried to bite her!  That made whatever compassion Yugito had disappear, forget the whip!  She gripped her hold on Tenten's throat tightly until the brunette had turned blue in the face. Yugito pulled off the chains and placed her on an examination table. The wheezing and panting woman tried fighting back until Yugito injected a syringe in her neck. The woman became weak and breath hard breathes.

Tenten's arms and legs were strapped on by rope and the cloth was removed. Yugito smiled 

"This is going to be fun."

Sadly, Tenten didn't think so.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Meow XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was walking around the village in anger. How dare Tenten just leave her genin team alone in the middle of one of Suna's training grounds? The chunin exams were tomorrow and they needed to find Tenten quickly. They had split up to find the weapon loving female. So far, no one had ground a trace of her. Even Kiba and Shino couldn't find her. Her scent ended behind a rock shaped like a grim like dog.

Where could the bitch be? Everyone had been almost everywhere in the village and no one saw a glance of her. Sasuke sighed and decided he needed a break from looking for her. Maybe she would be near the Onsen, who knew?

XXXXXMEOWXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugito loved playing doctor.

As a child, it was her favorite game. She had always wanted to be a medic-nin and whenever Yugito played doctor with baa-chan Hikari, Hikari would smile and say "That's my little medic, always helping her baa-chan."

So when she got the chance to play it for real she was excited. All the people in her village told her that Jinchurikis were soldiers not healers. That the monsters only protect villages, not help people. And when she came to Suna, the amount of work to do so pissed her off.

At least until now.

 Yugito pretended her 'patient' needed an open heart surgery stat. Yugito grabbed a sword and slowly begin cutting through Tenten's skin and the shirt, ignoring the screams from her mouth. Hmm.. seems like she forgot to paralyze the 'patient'.

Oh well. Yugito shrugged. That's life.

But the patient couldn't die! After all, she might get fired. Yugito reached in her pocket and pulled out a paralyzing pill. When a quick punch to the stomach opened her patient's mouth, the pill was spilled in her mouth. A quick charka jab to the jaw  forced Tenten to swallow the yellow pill.

Tenten's body went rigid and the brunette stopped moving, though you could see the pain in her eyes.

"That's better, now what part of the heart should I dissect , the heart or the lungs?" Yugito smiled darkly "At if you don't answer in 3 seconds, i'll do both."

Tenten tried to move but couldn't. She couldn't even cry!

Yugito grinned "Alright, this will be fun."

The sword went across the midsection, making blood pour out. With a few  _very_ deep cuts, the heart and lungs was exposed to the air.

Tenten felt herself going in and out of conscious until it stopped. Yugito had a dark blue charka connected between the two of them. Yugito smiled.

"Oh no honey, you have to be alive through the procedure!" Black eyes had a madness dancing in them "Nibi will help you live until i'm tired."

Muffled screams echoed throughout Suna.

XXXXXXXMEOWXXXXXXXX

Itachi walked into the 'chamber' as he and his wife called it. Blood was covering the walls and a few random organs were around the place. Itachi had to pause just in time to stop himself from stepping on a still beating heart.

Ignoring the body parts, Itachi walked into the center of the room and noticed his wife burning a candle in Tenten's mouth. The wax had already burned away the girl's tongue and the surrounding skin. Parts of bone were shown and the girl was horrifically disfigured.

"Sweetie?"

"Not now dear, i'm torturing someone."

"The girl has died."

"...Really?"

"Yep"

"..Can I still torture her?"

"..Hm"

Luckily being married to an Uchiha helped her recognize the different 'hm' of the clan.

Yugito sighed as she gathered up her supplies. She had so much fun, it just wasn't fair!

XXXXMEOWXXXXXX

"Did you do it?" The sunglass wearing blonde asked.

Itachi shrugged, "Yugito did it. I don't know how she can claim she's not as violent as me, she's as much if not more. She's been complaining about how Tenten didn't last too long."

Naruto smirked "Tell her that wouldn't be the only one."

"You mean.."

Naruto raised up "Gaara has refused to help me protect them so i'll do it for both of us." She gathered her notebook and closed the book, but not before tearing out a page. "Here, this is the next victim." She said handing him the paper.

Itachi read it quickly memorizing the name Ino Yamanaka.

As she walked away, the mask was back on her face. The mask only a few had seen down. The mask hiding the face of a cold, ruthless girl. One who would do anything for family.


End file.
